resonanceoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Ebel City
Ebel City is the largest city in Basel. It is located on Level 4 and is always available from the start of the game. Each hex is a different location within Ebel City. 11th Street "People and goods flow freely through this popular waypoint en route to Chandelier. The Base stands on 11th Street." In your home base "Sweet Home", you can regularly do several things: *The mailbox will have rewards for completing side quests with the Guild *You can rest on the couch, which will restore health. *You can save at the chalkboard. *You can change your characters' clothes by the wardrobe. *You can check the bestiary for enemies, weaknesses and drop tables. After the main story mission is done for each chapter and you enter the base, you will receive a prompt if you'd like to advance to the next chapter. If choosing no, you can later advance to the next chapter from the chalkboard. Cheyenne Street "People and goods flow freely through this popular waypoint en route to Chandelier. The Guild is located on Cheyenne Street." The Guild provides you with several options where the main option is access to side missions. If you check the Guild's board during game play, you will find notices for jobs. Since you are only allowed three activate side quests at a time, once you complete a couple, return to the Guild to see if more are available. If there are any unfinished side quests when you try to advance to the next chapter, you will be alerted of that. The Guild will also let you exchange energy hexes special hexes called Energy Stations. These stations can be placed on any Thoroughfare hexagons on the world map, allowing you to save, rest and teleport back to base (If the whole level has been unlocked). They also serve as a way to start laying colored energy hexes anywhere, similar to locked color hexes on the world map. Razzle Street "People and goods flow freely through this popular waypoint en route to Chandelier. Razzle Street features a number of shops." Ebel City Shop The Ebel City Shop consists of three different parts: The Shop, The Scrapper, and The Tinkerer. * The Shop: Buys and sells items. More items become available as you progress the story, so make sure to come back often to see what is for sale. * The Scrapper: This is where you can bring items to be scrapped. Items that have no other use than being scrapped, will say so in the description. It is possible to scrap most items in the game however, so if you have an abundance of certain items, scrapping them for more basic resources could be useful. * The Tinkerer: This is where you pay for the tinkerer to do your item crafting. Each item requires a certain amount of resources and rubies to make, many which can be purchased in the nearby shop. Like the shop, as you progress the story, he will be able to make more and more items. (Every Tinkerer will have different items they can make, this one being Tier 1) The Clothing Shop This is where you can buy clothes and accessories for each of the characters. It is also one of the only three places where you can change clothes. As you progress the game, more and more clothes and accessories will be unlocked for you to purchase. Missions These are the missions that take place here. * Chapter 1: The Weight Of A Life - An Act of Kindness * Chapter 1: The Weight Of A Life - Power Station Checkup * Chapter 2: Blackout - A Father Attacked * Chapter 2: Blackout - Lost in the Darkness * Chapter 2: Blackout - Salvage Hunt * Chapter 3: A Flower - A Father Missing * Chapter 3: A Flower - The Effort to Stand * Chapter 4: This Tiny World - The Broken Sewing Machine * Chapter 5: Flux - More Merchandise! * Chapter 6: Malady - Fashion is Art! * Chapter 6: Malady - Freight Request * Chapter 6: Malady - The Courage to Walk * Chapter 7: The Star Vein - The Hope to Advance * Chapter 8: The First Date - Cleaned Out by Creativity * Chapter 9: The Sacred Sign - Authentic Cuisine * Chapter 9: The Sacred Sign - Lady in the Red * Chapter 9: The Sacred Sign - Serious Advice * Chapter 11: A Place To Lay Emotion Down - A Dyeing Request * Chapter 12: The Wedding - Christmas Cheer * Chapter 13: Christmas - The Forefront of Fashion * Chapter 15: Power Beyond Conception - Winter Fashion Materials * Chapter 16: The Basilica - Rare Materials Sought Items Found You can find items around Ebel City, these are the items you can find. 11th Street * Bongo the Clown - On a chair in Leanne's room, found during Chapter 1: The Weight Of A Life - An Act of Kindness. * Hairband: Bee Eff Eff x1 - Under the bed in Leanne's room, found after Chapter 3: A Flower - For Art Enthusiasts Only * Rubies x1000 - In the wine shelf at Home Base, check the shelf as Vashyron. Cheyenne Street * Custom Kit Set x1 - By the scooter up the pathway towards Razzle Street. * Glass Shard x1 - On some boxes near the guild. Razzle Street * Scrap Iron x3 - On top of a chalkboard sign towards the exit of Ebel City. Category:City